


Okay, Hotshot

by cloandhazza



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, fluff af, han is a cutie taking care of both ben and leia, new parents moments, who knew the scoundrel was good at something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloandhazza/pseuds/cloandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia wasn't ready. Han was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is a cute little thing that just kinda happened,, enjoy the cute family hanleia moments. shoutout to my hanaholics for this prompt!

"Han! Come help me....please." Leia called into the other room, looking down at the tiny screaming baby in her arms. She had been so excited for this little thing to be in her arms, so happy to finally have something to take care of other than Han. Now that it was finally happening, she was losing her mind. They'd been home for 3 hours now and Ben had been crying for about 2 hours and 59 minutes. She had tried everything - nothing would shut this...thing up. She had been determined to handle this herself; after all, she was General Leia Organa Solo. She'd been a major part of wars, fights, and other things for the Rebellion. No one would have expected a baby to bring her to the brink of insanity.

Han walked into the room and found his wife sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery they had gotten together for Ben, tears in her eyes as she mumbled things to the boy in her arms in attempts to get him to quiet down. "Did someone ask for daddy?" He said softly, walking over to Leia. She looked up at him with the most helpless look he had seen on her in his life. It broke his heart in that moment, seeing her so sad over this. 

"Help me. I've tried absolutely everything, he's still crying." She said in a soft voice as her gaze fell back on Ben. "I don't know what we got ourselves into, Han... Were we really ready for a baby? I knew this wasn't going to be a good idea, we shouldn't have gone through with this. I knew nothing good was going to come out of us becoming a family, if only you had-" Han put a finger on her lips to shut her up. "Leia, I love you and all, but do shut up. Here, give me Ben. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Han carefully took his son from Leia, supporting his small head carefully as he stood up properly. 

He started walking around the room, slowly rocking Ben back and forth in his arms. "Hey there, little guy.... It's your dad here. You're already mad at the world, huh? I don't blame you, it isn't a very nice place once you get used to it." He whispered to the baby in a soothing voice. "But even with all the bad in the world, there's a lot of good too. For instance, your mom is proof there are very good things in the world. You're definitely proof too. The Falcon, Chewie, your Uncle Luke, even the annoying droids that followed us around everywhere back during the war against the Empire." He looked up from Ben as he spoke, a smile on his face as he remembered the good parts that had come from the bad parts of his life. "And hey, someday you and I will get to work on the Falcon together. Hopefully you'll get my sense of humour too, and we can annoy your mom together, huh? How does that sound?" Han looked back down at his son and realised that he was asleep. He brought Ben up the few inches that were left between them and placed a kiss on his forehead. He headed over to the crib and laid Ben down, covering him with a blanket. It wasn't until after a few minutes of staring at Ben laying there peacefully that he realised Leia had joined him at his side.

Leia got up on her tip-toes to give Han a sweet kiss on the cheek, a smile on her face as she returned to her normal height. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked as they walked out of the nursery together. Han slipped an arm around her waist and just smiled at her. "It's a little thing I learned when I was younger. Did you know that if I talk long enough I eventually bore people so much they fall asleep? It works really well on babies, apparently." Leia couldn't help but laugh and leaned up to give him another kiss, this time on the lips. "What would I do without you scoundrel in my life?" She asked. "Well, it would definitely be a lot less interesting, princess." He gave her his trademark smirk before pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his jeans off. "Care to join me in bed?" He asked, holding a hand out. She pulled her own shirt and pants off, giving him a smile before she took his hand and allowed him to pull her into bed. "I'd love to."

They laid there for about five minutes in silence, holding each other. Just as they were about to go to sleep, Ben's wails cut through the silence. Leia made a move to get up, but Han put a hand out to stop her. "Don't worry, Your Worship. I got this."


End file.
